Sharingan's love of the Cherry Blossom
by Tormenter-of-dreams
Summary: Oneshot Sakura and Itachi. Sakura has had enough, and decides to leave Konoha to find her long time crush Sasuke. instead she finds the two brothers battling it out, who wins? read to find out and comment if you please.


Hey my first Itachi and Sakura pairing, gotten some reviemw for it. some complain about it being hard to read so I've fixed it for you, my readers, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood overlooking the treetops in the bright moonlight of October; she knew somewhere far away in Konoha that Naruto would be celebrating his birthday with the rest of his friends. She sighed, she had been an outcast because of her never ending obsession with Uchiha Sasuke a Konoha shinoibi now missing-nin. Over the two years after Naruto coming back from his three year training trip she had drifted away from all of her friends, everyone wanted to know him, he was handsome, smart, but still had his innocence that he had when he was younger. She smiled as she remembered how he would shout how he was better than everyone and better than Sasuke –teme. Then she scowled, Sasuke, her first love had rejected her more times than she could think but she continued on thinking he would finally say yes. She pulled her cloak round her as a cold wind blew over her, her friends had all floated away from her as well as the one person she thought she could count on Ino. Her best friend since she had saved her from some bullies. But that had gone, she had become too involved with her studies for them to hang around that often, trying to prove to Tsunade that she was worthy of being her apprentice. But that too had failed; Tsunade saw her as too much of a fan-girl to take her seriously and had instead suggested she should have Shizune teach her. That had been the last straw for her, that was when she made her decision to leave Konoha and seek out her love, Uchiha Sasuke, and indeed she found him near the borders of Fire Country several seconds before he was impaled on the sword of a fellow Uchiha, the strongest to ever have been blessed with the Sharingan and had killed his own clan to prove it.

**Flashback**

"Uchiha Itachi" she growled as she tried to attack him, but even in his wounded form he was still many times faster than her and was behind her in a flash, however just as he was about to finish her the pain from his wounds caught up with him as he clutched his side and fell over, wincing in pain as he bounced on the hard ground. Sakura could have killed him, but she heard Sasuke call out to her in a quiet whisper. She rushed to his side to see his injuries however he stopped her and she looked into his eyes. The malice and coldness that had once been there was gone, they looked soft and almost happy,

"Sakura, don't kill him, I asked him to fight me to save me from myself and stop my body from being Orochimaru's vessel," he stopped as he struggled to breathe and hers eyes widened," I wanted to fight him before I died to see how strong I was, I know now that I would never have been able to match his strength even if I trained for another ten years," he coughed up some blood and a small smile came across his face as tears fell down hers. "At least now I can die in peace with that knowledge," he closed his eyes as his breathing slowed to a stop. She pulled his body up to hers as she sobbed her tears streaking her face as she cried for several minutes. Itachi was lying there commending his brother for a good fight, he had never been this wounded except for in a fight with his leader but he had been going easy. He was glad to fulfil his brother's wish and fought him to his full extent using every trick and jutsu he knew.

"That was a brilliant fight brother, I am glad it was me that you chose to end your life with, I can only hope that your spirit can find the peace that you have missed in life."

He was then aware of the pink-haired girl standing up and walking over to him, he was sure that Sasuke had asked her not to kill him, but he could not be sure what she would do. As he tried to stand he hissed as pain shot up through his ribs and left arm. He could do nothing but wait for her to kill him. He closed his eyes as he waited for his end, but was shocked when he heard her breathing close to him and the footsteps stop. Then he felt her kneel down beside him and a warm feeling flow through his side as the pain began to subside. He opened his eyes and looked up to her,

"What are you doing?" He asked confused,

"I'm healing you, so shut up and be quiet or I will kill you" she hissed at him,

"But why? I've just killed him; did he not tell you to kill me while I am weak?"

"No, he told me not to kill you but that doesn't mean I don't want too, so shut up or I'll knock you out." He remained silent after that; wary that she might just do it, he watched her carefully scrutinizing her body movement waiting for the moment when she would lash out at him with a weapon but it never came. She stopped a few minutes later thoroughly exhausted from the amount of damage she had had to heal. Broken ribs, torn muscles, burned skin the list went on, but for now she wanted to rest as she sat back and leant against a tree.

"Why are you here? Have you run from Konoha like my brother or have you another reason for it?" he asked as he stood up with a little difficultly seeing as he had just been healed.

"I don't see why I should tell you but seeing as you most likely will kill me anyway I may as well and give myself a few more minutes of life. I was in his team as a genin, and I would always run after him trying to get his attention like the fan-girl I was, but obviously that didn't work, after the chuunin exams he ran from Konoha under the offer Orochimaru's training. I thought I would have been able to stop him, but he knocked me out. I had thought I would have been able to prove to him that I was perfect for him and he would ask me out, but that wasn't to be. Naruto and some of the other genins went after him but he had help and they were cut down one by one until it was just Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi seemed more interested now hearing that his brother had fought the blonde jinchuuriki, "Sasuke beat him and left him for dead and he would have been too if not for kakashi-sensei being there. When they came back I blamed Naruto for it, and it was then that I think everyone started to fall away from me. I tried to get training from Tsunade-sama but she refused, so I left Konoha to find Sasuke and bring him back so everything would be right again and I would not be seen as a weak Sasuke obsessed fan-girl." She finished with her head hanging down so he couldn't see her face, but to be fair to Itachi he didn't care about her sob story, much. He cursed himself for even caring about it at all and was about to speak when he heard her breathing deepen and assumed she had fallen asleep. He stood for a minute not knowing what to do when for a split moment he had a crazy idea that would have made Kisame seem normal. He strode over to her and picked her up gently as he jumped off into the trees.

**End Flashback**

Sakura smiled, she was glad he had taken her with him, he had helped her get over her love for his brother, however that was soon filled as she realised how she felt about him. Her wonderings were cut short as a voice shouted at her from behind.

"Oi Sakura! Get that ass of yours inside now! Don't make me drag it in, I want to be able to move tomorrow!" she stood up as she headed to the doorway and stopped beside the blue skinned man and looked up at him with a smile,

"You know you love it Kisame so keep your mouth shut or I'll tell him what you said about me, and you know how he gets sometimes." Her smile widened as she saw Kisame's grin falter for a moment before coming back up,

"Oh I apologize my queen, please punish me for my slandering of your posterior." He mock bowed as he saw the mirth on her face. Sakura really liked Kisame, he was always there to cheer her up and make her laugh.

"Thanks Kisame." She grinned as she walked in her cloak billowing out behind her, and now clearly visible the red clouds dotted across it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That next morning Sakura woke, in the clutches of a warm embrace. She moaned contentedly as she shifted nearer to her man, he then stirred and lifted the blankets to reveal her snuggled round his chest her long pink hair splayed out across it. He smiled as he brought his hand down to her and stroked her head and cheek. Sakura could feel a tickling as her hair brushed her cheek constantly; she tried to swat it away but to avail as it came back again each time. She gave a small growl which made him chuckle as she looked up at him. She saw his smiling face and eyes that looked full of content and love,

"Let me sleep, Itachi-kun, I'm tired" she pouted cutely. Which only made Itachi smile wider,

"Well then you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night then" he said as he poked her nose lightly,

"Hey you were the one that wanted to sleep with me so be quiet, you can't blame be for being tired." The man poked her nose again as she growled at him then he gave her a quick kiss and jumped out of the bed,

"I claim the shower first" he shouted as he ran into the bathroom clothed only in a pair of boxers, slamming the door behind him. She stared after him, 'how did he know I was about to run for it?' She thought. Shrugging she sat up in the bed and stretched out cracking her stiff joints, she stood up with a little difficultly, she was a bit sore from the last night, as she walked over to the mirror they had in their room and looked at herself. Her hair was a bit of a mess but that was to be expected, she was dressed just her panties so her bare breasts were exposed and she cupped them in her hands and a scowl crossed her features, they were only a small c-cup not what she called large but if Itachi liked them she was happy. She traced her hands over her toned stomach and over her hips and struck a pose with one of her hands on her head and leant back slightly. She grinned at her immaturity as she stuck her tongue out at her reflection, which strangely enough did the same thing. A few minutes later Itachi walked out with a towel round his waist, his hair stuck down to his head and found his girlfriend doing poses in the mirror. He grinned as he walked up behind her and put his hands round her waist and leant his head on her shoulder.

"Wat'cha doing?" he asked childishly with a grin on his face. He brought his mouth down to her slender neck as he gently nibbled on it causing her to moan. He stopped soon after as she turned round in his arms and kissed him on the lips as her hands went up his wet chest and his rested on her hips. He pulled away with a teasing smile, "Whoa Sakura! I think you need a shower" he said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the shower and set her in quickly turning on the cold water. Her scream was heard throughout the Akatsuki complex as she shouted at him about what she was going to do to him when got him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She calmed down enough for both of them to pull on some clothes and head to get some breakfast. Itachi was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of dark coloured cargo pants with sneakers, while Sakura was wearing a white tank top with a brown mini-skirt and a pair of pumps on her feet. They entered the dining hall where many Akatsuki agents were eating and talking, she saw Kisame sitting at a table with Zetsu who seemed rather uncomfortable with his company. She gave him a wave and he grinned at her across the hall and then she heard a cry as Deidara fell to the ground in front of her. She heard Sasori chuckle as his foot came back under the table. Truly everyone in Akatsuki was much more different in here than in battle, for a bunch of S-rank to A-rank missing-nins they were a bunch of idiots. She then saw that Deidara still hadn't stood up and looked down him and then realized he was looking up her skirt, she growled at him,

"Enjoying the view Deidara-kun?" he hurriedly stood up and started apologizing with the blush on his face standing out prominently.

"Err..No, erm you see Sakura, I was just..." He didn't get to finish as her foot found his crotch making him scream out like a girl and fall to the floor and cause every guy in the room grab his genitals to save them from her wrath as they stared at Deidara rolling around in pain. She and Itachi stepped past him, with Itachi feeling a small amount of sympathy for his friend and they headed to get their food and sat down with Kisame.

"Aah good morning Sakura, Itachi" greeted the fish man with a grin full of sharp teeth.

"Hello Kisame-kun, have a good night's sleep?" asked Sakura,

"I did when you two decided to call it quits and fall asleep. You were so close to meeting Samehada more intimately" he growled as the two blushed.

"We weren't that loud were we?" asked Itachi,

"Unfortunately yes, you were. I don't think we'll ever be the same" said Zetsu,

_"Yeah next time keep it down! You'll let all the Hidden Villages know where we are!"_ said his other half. The pair apologized quietly and ate in silence. They quickly finished their meal and excused themselves as they went off to do some light training which consisted of mainly running and meditation. Only an hour in they were interrupted by one of their leader's assistants to come to see him. They gathered their weapons and cloaks as they passed their room and headed onto their leaders office which was located at the very top of the building. The door was large with some odd carvings of what looked like demons fighting, Sakura could remember the first time she had seen the door it had scared her but now it was simply something to wonder and observe as if contained some sort of secret. Itachi knocked at the door and they heard their leader call them in. He pushed open the door and let Sakura in first before closing the door behind them as they took up seats in front of the desk he was using. And as usual, there sat the large amount of paperwork that was to be signed. They heard a sigh come from behind it and a familiar face appear in the middle of two piles with a tired look.

"Hello Itachi, Sakura I have a mission for you. It's quite simple, should only take a few hours, a day at most. Sorry if I don't seem as energetic as usual but this paperwork is getting to me" he snarled at the paper which didn't react.

"We understand completely Leader-sama, it shall be done." Itachi bowed as he stood up. Sakura also stood with a small bow to him.

"Leader-sama" Sakura spoke as he looked up at her,"Why don't you just use shadow clones to help you with it? Surely that would lessen the work?" she saw his face look thoughtful before his eyes widened and brought into a grin as he jumped up and pulled Sakura into a dance as he moved around the office.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? Sakura you're a genius! You have saved me hours of work!" he exclaimed happily as he let go of her. Sakura wasn't the least fazed by her leaders actions, she knew how often he was in here doing work, as several times he would come to her, being the chief medic of Akatsuki, with sleep deprivation. She smiled as she looked at his happy grin and exuberant dancing. It reminded her of Naruto when he came back eager to see everyone and tell them everything that he had done and seen.

"Glad I could help you Leader-sama" he turned to her,

"Enough of this Leader-sama stuff it makes me feel old. Call me Pein" he grinned. Sakura and Itachi were smiling as they nodded and he ushered them out with the mission details. Just as they closed the door they heard him talk and several puffing noises were heard as he cheered.

"He seems happy now" spoke Itachi and Sakura agreed. They headed off to the entrance of the complex and raced off into the forest towards their mission objective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For fucks sake! How many are there in this place?" shouted Itachi as he slashed at another Iwa Nin. Nearby he heard Sakura say something but he couldn't hear her as the shouts and screams were too loud. Sakura was weaving through the ninja with practised ease lashing out at them with her twin chain whips, each coated with a lethal poison which burned through the body until all the blood vessels were dissolved. Indeed it was a very painful end to meet. And the screams of those affected by it proved it, she channelled some chakra to her whips and they hardened to form lances which she blocked a sword with before using her foot to knock the wind from him, then stabbing them in the stomach. She noticed they were beginning to thin out but she wasn't patient enough as she stored her whips on her hips and began forming seals,

**"Grand Fireball technique!"** she shouted as it rushed toward the ninja and incinerated many of them. Grabbing her whips she began to finish off those who had survived then turned to help Itachi, but he had already finishes with his side and was applauding her with a smile on his face. She gave him a bow as she grinned at him. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips,

"That was beautiful Sakura-chan. I hope for another display of your grace tonight" he winked as she playfully hit his arm with a small blush on her face.

"Shut up" she whispered. He just smiled at her as he walked off through a doorway with her behind him. In front of them was a podium with a large scroll that had forbidden written on it in large kanji. "At last, I can't believe all that we had to go through was for some scroll." muttered Sakura,

"I know but Pein-sama wants it so it must be important to his plans." Spoke Itachi

"Yeah whatever let's just get out of here, I hate the smell of blood." She shuddered as she walks past the piles of dead bodies, their blood colouring the floor a deep red.

"So the medic doesn't like blood then?" Chuckled the Uchiha with a smile. She turned to him with a scowl that clearly said 'one more word and you'll be by yourself tonight.' He wisely shut up, but pouted that made her smile at him.

"Come on, we'll camp out tonight unless you want to run in the dark?" he nodded as they ran from the building and into the disappearing light as the sun dipped below the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had a fire going as Sakura came back with some fish from a nearby stream, she threw them onto the pan above the fire as she snuggled into his arms and he held her close as they waited for their meal to cook. Sakura picked off one of the fish and took a small bite from it and nodded to him as he took one and ripped a large chunk from it.

"These are pretty good, but I still prefer your cooking as with any other sane person Sakura-chan," complimented Itachi. Sure he could cook some pretty basic meals but between the two she was the culinary expert, able to use just about anything to cook with and make a delicious meal. She blushed slightly from the praise as she lay on him with a small yawn.

"Thanks Itachi-kun"

"No problem, but you're tired so let's get some sleep so were ready for tomorrow, I don't want to be back late and miss your lovely lunch" he grinned.

"And who said I would be cooking?" she asked quietly, sleep catching up on her. She gave another yawn but a much louder one this time.

"Nothing at all Sakura-chan, nothing at all." He said quietly to her as her breathing slowed telling him she was asleep. A frown came across his face as he looked up at the sky, something was going to happen and it was gonna be big.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up with a start, probably to do with the fact that she had fallen onto the tree and hit her head on it, she growled at it then looked around for Itachi.

"Itachi where are you?" she called out to him. A rustling came from the bushes as he stepped out. 

"What a guy can't take a piss without you knowing? He grinned at her as he saw her face go red. "Come on I want to get back, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. She saw how serious he was and nodded as she stood up and the pair ran off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of gentle running they could see smoke coming from the direction of their hideout, this only made them break out into a full out sprint to find out what was going on. They ran up the path to the hidden entrance to find it was now a huge gaping hole in the mountain with a few bodies lying around it. They inspected them and found several Akatsuki and some other Nins.

"Suna and Konoha? How the hell did they find us?" asked Itachi, as he and Sakura ran inside and found many more bodies, apparently Akatsuki hadn't been expecting them but had taken down as many as they could before they were all killed. Throughout the whole complex it was the same, bodies lying around all from Suna, Konoha or Akatsuki. They ran to Pein's office and pushed the doors open and just narrowly escaped a horde of kunai and shuriken being launched at them.

"Itachi, Sakura? Is that you? Thank god you survived!" shouted a voice as five figures stepped out to reveal themselves. There was Pein who looked happy to see them, Kisame who was grinning toothily at them, Sasori who just seemed glad there were more of them, Deidara as he hugged the pair of them and Zetsu as he stood there unmoving.

"What the hell happened?" asked Itachi removing Deidara from himself,

"Konoha and Suna found us, we don't know how but we think it was Jiraiya who discovered our base, they attacked last night when we weren't ready, many tried to fight back and killed a few but they overwhelmed us and we fought through to get to Pein-sama and escape, but they blocked us off and we had to hole up here and wait." Said Zetsu,

"_It was a massacre they killed everyone they could find, I managed to save a few by transporting them outside so they could escape"_ spoke his other side.

"We killed as many as we could before we hid but we have been waiting in case more return," Sakura was moving between them healing up their wounds, luckily they weren't too badly hurt, the worst off was Deidara who had a long gash along his back.

"So what do we do now? Give up or start recruiting again?" asked Itachi.

"No we will not hide from them anymore, it is about time they realised how powerful we are by moving out against them." Looks of shock were shared by all as they looked at their leader, "We have the opportunity of surprise. They believe they have wiped us out but here we still stand the strongest of Akatsuki ready to crush those who oppose us!" he shouted as everyone else cheered at his words. Konoha was going to be attacked first, and they would not know what hit them until it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so two months later, there they stood, the Akatsuki seven, overlooking Konoha as its people bustled around completely unaware that within its walls stood the remnants of the greatest organisation in the Elemental Countries.

"Deidara, are your birds in place?" 

"Indeed they are Pein-sama; they are ready and waiting for the signal." Pein looked over his soldiers, all looked ready to do their duty to him and help with the destruction of Konoha. He turned to Itachi and Sakura, he knew they would follow him without hesitation but he did not want to be near either of them if their partner was injured or killed,

"Itachi, Sakura I want to know, are you sure you want to be here? I cannot guarantee your safety for this."

"Pein-sama, we are here to fight beside you and we will not fail you or each other, we will come out of this alive to be with each other" answered Itachi, as he looked over at Sakura who had tears in her eyes, She hugged him and they kissed and obligingly all the others turned away,

"Sakura, I love you, and when we complete this I want you to marry me." They all turned back to the couple awaiting her answer as she looked at him with shock, she then smiled at him,

"I love you too Itachi, and I do," Itachi hugged her even tighter and kissed her again. A cough was heard and they turned to Kisame who was grinning,

"Can I be the best man?" which made everyone chuckle and laugh, after their laughter died down they turned to the smiling Pein,

"Are you all ready?" asked Pein, he was answered by a loud shout which caused people on the streets below to gaze up at them, "Then let's burn it to the ground, let none stand before us!" he shouted as loud explosions went off all around Konoha as large clay birds dropped their bombs onto buildings causing mass chaos. He jumped off followed by his loyal followers into the bloodiest battle seen since the last Great Shinoibi War and no-one would stop them in the bloodshed, not even the Godaime, Toad Sannin or Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would be able to stop them as they spread throughout Konoha intent on removing it from the world.


End file.
